


I Never Left You (ST:TOS Movies) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem, titledI Have Never Left Youwas printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineDaring Attempt 9 (1987), which was published by Wendy Rathbone and edited by JoAnne. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	I Never Left You (ST:TOS Movies) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem, titled _I Have Never Left You_ was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Daring Attempt 9 (1987)_ , which was published by Wendy Rathbone and edited by JoAnne. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Daring_Attempt). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

I never left you, Spock. I never would.

Even when Genesis absorbed your body  
a part of me stayed with you.  
I knew I would return one day to reclaim what was mine.  
Perhaps that's why, watching from the bridge that day,  
I felt briefly young again, briefly new.

And on Mount Seleya, when your father asked me, _"At what cost?"_  
I told the truth. _"If I hadn't tried, it would have cost me my soul."_

Now you stand before me, you speak my name,  
and with the sound of your voice my soul,  
left in your keeping, returns to my body  
and I, too, breathe again, live again.

I never left you, Spock, and I never will.


End file.
